


Dear Marco

by marcoandthebodts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoandthebodts/pseuds/marcoandthebodts
Summary: Jean has always felt something special for Marco but now that they've grown up it's gotten very hard not to confess and remain as friends. After many years, Jean finally decides that he shouldn't put it off any longer. However it's been difficult to actually go through with it so he decides to write Marco a letter. And give it to him Christmas Day.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	Dear Marco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/gifts).



> Hello Tifa!!! 
> 
> Happy holidays, I hope you're having a good holiday this year! I had a lot of fun with your prompts, it was difficult to choose one to be honest, they're both good!! I hope you enjoy your gift!! ^-^


End file.
